Handbook of the Dark Bargainers
* for . | }} Book Text Handbook of the Dark Bargainers There are no races more skilled in the ancient crafting arts than the Teir'dal, and no gods more deserving of out dedication than Innoruuk. All others are inferior, and therefore it is not only our duty, but also out pleasure, to take full advantage of the opportunities they present. -- Acquisitions Expert Mraena D'Aryth In order to be competitive in today's marketplace, the Dark Bargainers provides you with this basic guide to commerce. You will learn many things on your own over time, so do not consider this book your only guide to success. Rely on your own resources and skills and you will prosper. The central crafting area in Neriak is located near the Blind Fish. In this area you will find a banker, a broker, some representatives of the Dark Bargainers, a fuel vendor, and the tradeskill delegate. The tradeskill delegate can teach you more about how to become an artisan. The Dark Bargainers representatives maintain a close watch on the quality of goods, and artisans, entering and leaving the area. In this way, we can ensure the quality of the merchandise being offered in service of Innoruuk and the Queen. In order to create items, an artidan will need to obtain raw harvests. These can be purchased from others, but the cheapest alternative, and the one that the Dark Bargainers endorses, is to gather your own. You can harvest appropriate supplies to begin learning to craft in the Darklight Wood in the areas near Neriak and the outpost. Every artisan's skills and desires can take them on different paths through life. You will find new doors open to you as you continue to grow and prosper as a local artisan. As you progress in skill, you will decide which type of craft to specialize in. To choose your specialty, speak to the Crafting Trainer who can be found in the central crafting area. As you gain in skill, you will be able to purchase new recipes from the Crafting Trainer also. Advanced recipes that will teach you to make more valuable mastercrafted items can be obtained through adventuring, or from those who adventure. The broker is a good resource to search for these, if you have not yet made the acquaintance of many others in your new home. The Dark Bargainers is the official governing body of all trade activity within Neriak and the surrounding areas. They maintain the city's flourishing trade activities and broker network, and charge a fee for each broker transaction which is used for administrative purposes. Although not an official arm of the religious structure within Neriak, the Dark Bargainers are a very religious society and offer a portion of all profits to the temple of Innoruuk. They also set aside a portion of each week to meditate and honor Innoruuk. Representatives of the Dark Bargainers can always be found in Neriak's central crafting area, although there is no region of Neriak in which their influence is not felt. As you increase in skill as an artisan, you may find it prudent to offer your services to support the Dark Bargainers. Representatives of the Dark Bargainers will offer you work order tasks for items that are currently needed for use or trade. Completing these tasks will not only earn you experience in your trade and a small monetary reimbursment, but will also improve your standing in the eyes of the Dark Bargainers. Work order representatives can be found in Neriak's central crafting area. Perform all tasks for the Dark Bargainers with the utmost care and skill. Any attempt to pass off inferior items for a work order is an insult to Innoruuk, and may put a rapid end to not only reputation, but also quite likely your life. If you earn sufficient status with the Dark Bargainers to merit recognition, the society's faction merchant Kyri Velkyn will sell you a title certificate if you wish to purchase an official title. You will also be granted access to purchase a number of other amenities including house items, uniforms, and some of the society's most closely-guarded recipes. The Dark Bargainers ensure that those who serve faithfully are rewarded appropriately. Your mandatory support is entirely voluntary. As you advance in your trade, consider the path you wish to pursue. There are three main branches of craft: the craftsmen, the outfitters, and the scholars. Once you progress to the ninth rank of skill, you will need to choose which branch, or achetype, you wish to pursue. At your nineteenth rank of skill, you will choose your final specialty. As you specialize, you will continue to learn new recipes in your area of specialty, but you will no longer learn recipes for crafts in other areas. The three types of craftsmen are: carpenter, provisioner, and woodworker. Carpenters make furniture for decorating your home, strong boxes for bank storage, altars, and sales containers to use on the broker. Provisioners make food and drink to keep adventurers fighting in top form. And woodworkers make wooden weapons and shields, bows and arrows, magical totems, and harvesting tools. Outfitters are armorers, tailors, and weaponsmiths. Armorers specialize in plate and chainmail armor, and metal shields. Tailors make cloth and leather armor, fancy dress clothing, hex dolls, backpacks, and containers for thrown ammo. Weaponsmiths specialize in metal weapons of all types. Scholars are alchemists, jewelers, and sages. Alchemists specialize in potions and poisons, and also make combat upgrades for Fighter types. Jewelers make items of jewelry, and also combat upgrades for scout types. And sages make spell upgrades for mages and healers. Besides the nine main artisan trades, there are also the skills of tinkering and transmuting that can be learned by anybody, in addition to their normal profession. Tinkering is the process created by gnomes many centuries ago. It is the art of making mechanical gadgets and gizmos to make life a little easier. You can create devices that will enhance your own abilities in combat; most of these can only be safely operated by yourself or other tinkers, however, as the mechanisms are far too complex for non-tinkers to understand. Since many tinkered items are adventure-related, it can be a useful secondary craft to augment an adventurer's abilities. Transmuting is the art of breaking down unused items into components and using the results to make Adornments. Adornments are items that can be applied to your equipment to permanently enhance the equipment. Any Artisan who wishes to create their Artisan class Adornments will need compionents created by a Transmuter. All Artisan classes, including Tinkerer and Transmuter, can make some Adornments. Those interested in learning more about tinkering and transmuting can consult trainers available on the continent of Faydwer. Should you decide at any time to change your profession as an artisan, Vier N'Vul, the career counsellor for the Dark Bargainers, can assist you in retraining to start a new profession. Should you choose to pursue the life of an artisan, you may wish to keep this manual in your room for reference as needed. Being an artisan is a noble calling. We work independently and yet ultimately combine our efforts towards serving Innoruuk and the Dark Bargainers. You will be able to earn a decent wage based entirely on your own efforts, provided you keep abreast of the latest developments by working with the Dark Bargainers in your district, and using your wit and skill. Queen Thex knows the value of the artisan to Neriak's society; it is no less a place than that of any brave fighter or learned mage. Do not disappoint us.